Hebishi de Kumogakure
by Barniolas
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre un ninja de Kumogakure en la época de la segunda guerra ninja, donde se dieron a conocer grandes héroes como los Sannin de Konoha. Ahora es el momento de conocer a hebishi y sus aventuras para convertirse en un gran Shinobi y en un gran hombre a través de su infancia y la guerra.


**PRÓLOGO**

Muchos sucesos se desarrollaron durante la segunda guerra Shinobi, muchos héroes se dieron a conocer, los 3 Sannin de Konoha, el Colmillo blanco de la Hoja, etc.

Esta historia tratará sobre un ninja que no llegó a darse a conocer, pero que no por ello sus actos son de menor importancia.

Hay que decir, claro está, que ésta historia, como cualquier otra hay que contarla desde el principio…

Hebishi era un muchacho nacido en Kumogakure, pocos años antes de la primera gran guerra mundial Shinobi entre las más importantes naciones ninja. Su vida había sido como la cualquier otro joven de la Villa, pero el tiempo puede llegar a cambiar la estabilidad de cualquiera en cualquier momento.

La guerra llegó, llevándose a luchar a todo el que pudiese, padres, madres, hermanos, hijos… Todos salieron de sus hogares dejando a sus familias para defender a su nación y su gente del enemigo, incluidos los padres de Hebishi.

Sus padres eran buenos Shinobi, amigables, leales, valientes y honorables; pero la muerte nunca ha tenido piedad por las personas con estos valores, ni con ningún otro.

Durante el pacto de paz que tuvo lugar a mediados de la guerra entre el Raikage y el Hokage, la armada Kinkaku protagonizó una matanza sin precedentes por su odio a las principales aldeas del mundo Shinobi, en la que se encontraba la pareja; dejando así huérfano a un niño de 4 años.

La noticia de la muerte de sus progenitores les resultó devastadora, horrible, los había amado desde el momento de su nacimiento, eran lo único que tenía; ahora la guerra se los había arrebatado. Como cualquier otro crío de su edad en su situación, no era totalmente consciente de lo que eso supondría en su vida, solo era consciente de la pena y la angustia que se apoderaba de él día a día durante los meses siguientes a su desgracia.

El Raikage decidió que se le trasladaría a la vivienda de su familiar más cercano, en este caso también, su único familiar; un tío lejano, un hombre mayor llamado Kirai, ex combatiente en las fuerzas samurái del país del hierro años atrás, tuvo que jubilarse anticipadamente por su ceguera permanente ocasionada por una herida de guerra en la cara que atravesaba sus ojos. El viejo samurái, pese a ser ciego, se había valido por sí mismo toda su vida, era orgulloso y no se habría ido de su división de no haberlo obligado. Vivió en el país del hierro, donde se establecen todos los samurái, pero con su lesión los trasladaron a su antigua vivienda cerca de Kumogakure. Su estilo de vida hasta ese momento había sido solitario, algunos dirían que era bastante parecido a un ermitaño; siempre solo en su casa alejada del resto, salía únicamente para lo necesario, comprar comida y objetos de extrema necesidad. No se relacionaba con nadie, o nadie quería relacionarse con él, una vieja gloria de los samurái, viejo y con una fea cicatriz en la cara.

Aun así, siempre había querido a su familia, su hermano y él estuvieron muy unidos en la juventud, fue un gran apoyo cuando lo hirieron; por lo que aceptó encantado tener a su sobrino con él, pese a no haberlo conocido más que cuando era un bebé y no haber criado nunca a un hijo.

A partir de éste momento empezarían las aventuras de Hebishi de Kumogakure…

* * *

**Este es el comienzo de mi historia en la que narraré las aventuras de Hebishi, el prólogo no es ni muy largo ni muy detallado, en la auténtica historia intentare detallar todo cuanto pueda para hacer la historia mas real y más cercana a los lectores. Incluso puede que deje el link de algún dibujo hecho por mi para que veais lo que me imaginé yo mientras escribía.**

**Mis gracias especiales para Titxutemari, que gracias a ella estoy aquí escribiendo esto.**

**Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis con ello. Un saludo**


End file.
